The Story of a Girl Named Raissa
by Hieisdarkangelgirl13
Summary: The Spirit Detective rescue a girl during one of their missions. They don't know anything about her except she is a mixed breed and that she needs to learn to survive. What happens when she falls for one of them? What happened with her Master? KxOC
1. Meeting Raissa

_Dark: Hello all! I have decided to start a new story. Please read and enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own Raissa. That's it. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho_

_(I warn you now, I have no idea if I am spelling names right but bear with me here…)_

A girl sat with her legs tucked under her, her arms chained to the wall behind her along with a metal collar around her neck. Blood leaked from cuts on her body and out of her eyes. Her nakedness was only covered by her long hair that was red on top with black underneath. It pooled around her legs, soaking up the blood underneath her, turning it even redder.

Her eyes were closed but they snapped open when the door to the room banged open and she looked up with dull, pupil less, golden eyes. _He_ was back. She held back a shutter and lowered her eyes so she wouldn't get hit for being disrespectful.

"Aw, my little rose is awake. How are you this morning?"

"I am however you want me to feel, Master," she replied.

_He_ smiled, "I see. Are you going to be a good girl today or do I have to keep you chained up another day?"

"Whatever you choose is fine, Master," she replied, knowing how _He_ wanted her to answer.

"I think another day would do you good, little rose."

"Yes, Master."

_He _smirked again and left the room, shutting the heavy door with a resounding 'thump'.

She sighed and sagged against the chains. Looking at the ceiling above her, she closed her eyes and whispered, "Please…anyone. Please, save me…" Her eyes closed and she let the darkness, that was ever so slowly creeping up on her, overtake her.

She awoke once more when she heard was sounded like fighting outside her door. She jerked at her chains as the fighting grew louder. Before she knew it, the sound stopped and footsteps approached her door. She backed up closer to the wall, her eyes wide with fear as the door slammed open once again. The fact that it wasn't _Him_ did nothing to calm her down. Four guys stood in the doorway. Her eyes flickered between them. It was hard to see their eyes because the light that shone behind them but she could see their hair.

The one on the right end had black hair that was held out of his face by something. The one next to him had orange hair cut in a weird style. The one next to him had long crimson hair to the middle of his back. The one next to him had black hair that stood on end and had a white starburst in the middle.

The one with black hair held out of his face turned to face his comrades and said, "Kurama, get this girl out of here. Hiei, Kuwabara, and I will search for any others." Then he, the other with black hair, and the one with orange hair disappeared, leaving the red head in the doorway.

Slowly, he approached her and she was frightened when she recognized his swagger. It was the lope of a predator. She pulled her legs closer to her, covering her nakedness and trying to make herself smaller.

"It's alright," he said, his voice smooth and full of confidence. She looked through her bangs and saw the concern and kindness in his eyes. "We're here to get you out."

Slowly, with shaking hands, she reached out to him and grabbed his pink shirt, "Please…leave this place. Go, before your stuck here too," she pleaded. For some reason beyond her, she wanted him to leave, to be safe and not a victim of _Him_ like she was.

"It's okay. I'm going to get you to safety. You're going to be alright," he said, trying to reassure her.

Leaning back against the wall once again, she tilted her head back towards the ceiling and laughed darkly, "No one can save me..."

His gaze sharpened and he growled, "I am going to." He gripped the chains attached to the wall and tugged with all his strength. She watched with doubting eyes, seeing as she had tried the same feat many a times. Her eyes widened when she heard the chains creak and finally broke away from the wall. She was shocked as he did the same with the chain leading to the leash on her neck. He bent down to pick her up but she moved away, "What's the matter?"

Shyly, she looked up at him through her bangs, "I'm dirty," she muttered pathetically.

Kurama unbuttoned his pink uniform jacket and slid it around her shoulders before he picked her up in his arms. She was wide eyed and struggled in his arms but his arms tightened around her but instead of being frightened even more like she thought she would be, she felt safe for the first time in years. She clutched his t-shirt in her fists and closed her eyes to rest.

Kurama looked down at the girl, asleep in his arms. He made his way towards the exit when Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei appeared. "I got her to calm down," Kurama stated as the guys looked at the girl in his arms.

"We didn't find anyone else," Yusuke said.

Kurama gently shook the girl until her eyes opened, "Hey, is there anyone else here?"

The girl was silent as his question took a few seconds to sink in before she shook her head, "Master picks up new people to serve him everyday. _He_ kills them every night." Her eyes drooped lower, "Except me." She was asleep once again.

"Well then, let's go!" Kuwabara shouted and he was instantly shushed and glared at.

"Shut up, moron!" Yusuke hissed in a low voice.

"Yes, let her sleep," Kurama said as they left the rotting castle.

She yawned deeply as she woke up and stretched. She froze when she didn't hear the movement of chains. Slowly, she opened her eyes but shut them once again when a bright light blinded her. She covered the light with her hand as she slowly reopened her eyes. She was laying on a couch in what appeared to be an office. She sat up and looked around her. There was a desk a few yards in front of her and behind it sat a toddler, watching her intently. She squeaked in surprise and fright and dived behind the couch. She peaked around and heard laughter. She turned towards the sound and saw two of the guys from earlier, the one with orange hair and the one with black hair without the white starburst.

"Well, that's not the usual reaction I get," the toddler said.

"I think it's an improvement, really," a voice behind her said and a hand was placed on her shoulder. She was terrified as she looked over her shoulder but calmed down when she recognized the red head from before. "It's alright. I won't let anything happen to you."

Looking into his eyes, she asked, "Promise?"

He looked startled but he nodded. He held out his hand and she took it. He led her around the couch to sit down. He sat and motioned for her to do the same but instead, she sat on her knees at his feet, resting her head against his leg. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"This is how I always sit," she replied. "Do you not like it?"

Kurama was stunned. Her eyes were wide and innocent. After his shock wore off, he said, "Do whatever makes you happy." She nodded and gave a soft smile before she once again rested her head against his leg. He heard Yusuke and Kuwabara snicker and sent a deadly glare their way that shut them up instantly.

"Well," Koenma said, "I think it's time we learned a little about our guest. What is your name, Miss?"

The girl's eyes, which had been closed, snapped open. "Me?" she asked and the toddler nodded. She thought for a minute before she replied, "I don't remember. _He_ always called me his little rose but I don't like that. I faintly remember someone calling me Raissa."

"What was that?" Koenma asked as he jotted it down.

"Raissa. Pronounced Raise-a," the girl replied.

"Do you know how old you are?"

"No."

"Do you know what kind of demon you are?"

She scratched her head, "A mix… Fire, Earth, Water, Kitsune, and Koorime."

Koenma's eyes widened, "That's a long list," he said in shock.

She nodded, "_He _always liked to brag that his little rose was unique."

"Can you use your powers?"

"I can but I don't have much practice. I was usually warded so I didn't use them often."

"Where are the wards? We didn't find anything in the cell we found you in," Kurama said and she reached up to touch the collar she still wore around her neck. A red shock blocked her fingers from touching it. Kurama instantly reached down and began to remove the collar and cuffs around her wrists while Koenma continued the interrogation.

"Do you have any family?"

"Not that I know of. I had been with _Him_ so long, I don't know."

"What are we going to do with her, Koenma?" Yusuke asked while Kurama finished removing the collar and cuffs. Red rings were around her wrists and neck. She began rubbing her wrists to help blood flow and then her neck.

"I don't know. She could stay here," Koenma suggested. Only Kurama saw the widening of her eyes and the fright in them.

"I don't think that is such a good idea," Kurama said.

"Then what do you think we should do with her?" Koenma asked.

"She can go home with me," Kurama stated.

"She can't! Your mother is human!" Koenma shouted and Raissa cringed.

Kurama's eyebrow rose and he looked Raissa in the eye, "Raissa, do you know how to act around a human?"

She cocked her head to the side, "When around a human, you act like a human, not like a demon."

He looked up at Koenma, "See. I don't think it would be a problem if she came with me."

Koenma eyed him cautiously. He knew the whole idea was preposterous and his father would surely kill him for letting it happen but he recognized the determination in Kurama' eyes. He would take her to Ningenkai with or without his permission. He sighed in surrender, "All right but you must keep her with you at all times."

Kurama nodded, "Understood."

"Welcome to Ningenkai, Raissa," Kurama said as he led her from the portal to the backdoor of his house. Holding her hand in his, he led her upstairs into the bathroom.

Turning on the shower, he showed her the knob to turn it warmer and colder. "This way it gets hotter, this way it gets colder." She watched him with her head cocked to the side.

When he finished speaking, he turned to face her and she reached to touch his forehead. She paused before her fingertips made contact and asked, "Can I?"

He was curious as to what she would do so he nodded and her warm skin made contact with his forehead. She closed her eyes and he closed his. Memories flashed passed his eyes at a rapid rate and he instantly understood what she was doing. She was learning from his experiences.

After a few minutes, she pulled away. She bowed in thanks, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you know enough to be alright if I leave you alone to shower?"

She nodded, "I should be fine."

"Okay. I am going to go, then. You can put on this robe when you are done." She nodded again and he left her alone.

She climbed into the shower carefully, having seen the red head's memories of falling many times. She sighed as the warm water slid over her body and she ran her fingers through her hair to get it wet. She didn't realize how long it had gotten until now. It went to her knees and the black part underneath went a few inches further than that. She sighed in bliss as she cleaned her body and washed her hair. She shut off the water and slowly stepped onto the tile floor. She flared her energy, not enough for anyone to notice but enough for the fire part of her to dry her body off, and pulled a white robe. She walked out of the bathroom, running her fingers through her hair with her energy in her hand to dry it. She racked her brain for the red head's map of the house and she went to his room, knocking on his door. She heard a loud thump and a curse before the door opened and Kurama looked down at her.

"All finished?" he asked and she lowered her gaze and nodded. "Okay, then let's get you into some clothes." He grabbed her hand and led her to a bedroom at the end of the hall. He opened the door and a woman's scent hit her nose. He let go of her hand to rummage through a set of drawers. She saw some photographs on the desk by the bed and went to them. She picked one up and saw a family of four. There was a woman, a man, Kurama, and another boy that looked a little younger.

"Who are they?" she asked softly.

Kurama came up behind her and pointed to each person as he spoke, "The woman in my human mother. After I died as Youko (AN: remember, she saw his memories so she knows he was Youko) she was the woman I choose to host me. Her child was dying and when I replaced him, his body survived with my soul. The man is my stepfather. He married my mother a few years ago. My real father died not long after my birth. The boy is my stepbrother, Shuichi. By the way, when they are around, you have to call me Shuichi as well. They do not know I am a demon and I want to keep it that way."

She set the picture back into place, "Shuichi and Shuichi, doesn't that get confusing?"

Kurama smiled, "All the time but when Father or Mother yell, it's usually at him, not me."

Her eyes softened as she glanced back at the picture, "Is it nice?"

"Is what nice?"

"Having a family? Having a mother to look after you? To have a father to care for you? To have siblings to spoil or protect?"

He saw the sadness in her eyes and his heart ached for her, "Yes. It is nice. And you will learn what it's like."

She shook her head, "No I won't. I don't have a family."

"Sure you do." Her eyes widened as he continued, "I am your family and my family will certainly welcome you. My friends will also be your family." He smiled and placed an arm around her shoulder, "You will never be alone again, Raissa. Your family won't allow it."

Tears flooded her eyes, "My…family…" tears overflowed and she hugged Kurama. He hugged her back as she cried and a few minutes later, she drew back and wiped her eyes. "I hear something in the driveway."

_Dark: I hope you have enjoyed my story! Please review and I will update as soon as possible! I love you all! _


	2. Raissa Meets the Gang

_**Dark: Hello! Welcome back! I am so happy that you enjoyed my story! I would like to thank…**_

_**Akari Neko-Chan**_

_**Fox Girl**_

_**Rsaenz276**_

_**IRrainbow**_

_**I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Read and Review!!**_

Even as she said it, Kurama heard his family's car pull into the driveway. A few seconds later, the front door opened and he heard his mother's voice shout, "Hello? Shuichi?"

"Coming Mother." He grabbed her hand and led her into the living room.

Raissa smiled when she saw the woman from the picture race forward when she saw Kurama to give him a motherly hug. "Hello, honey," she said as she released her son, "How have you been?"

"I'm fine, Mother." He turned to look at Raissa from over his shoulder and pulled her forward by her hand, "Mother, this is a friend of mine, Raissa. Raissa, this is my mother, Shiori. Raissa was living in an apartment in the city when her building caught fire. She doesn't have anywhere to live so I invited her to stay here. Is that alright?"

"Shuichi! How dare you do such a thing without asking me!" Shiori admonished her son.

Bowing low, Raissa said, "I am sorry for burdening you, Madam. I will take my leave at once."

Shiori gripped her shoulders and pulled her up, "Hush, don't speak such things. You are welcome to stay here. I was just saying a little warning would be nice."

"It was a fire, Mother. It was rather sudden so there was no time for a warning," Kurama explained.

"It doesn't matter. You're here now and you're safe," Shiori smiled brightly at Raissa.

"Mother, her clothes were destroyed in the fire. Do you think you have any of your old stuff she could wear?"

"Oh! Of course. Come with me, dear," Shiori said as she grabbed Raissa's hand and pulled her into the room she had been in with Kurama. "I don't know if I have anything that might fit. You're really tall but I am sure I can find something," Shiori stated as she looked up at Raissa's 5'11".

As Shiori bustled around the room, looking for clothes, Raissa stood in the middle of the room, listening to the conversation going on back in the living room.

"Shuichi, you know better than to surprise your mother like that," A man's voice said.

"I am sorry, Father but I didn't have much of a choice. I won't allow her to live on the streets," Kurama answered.

"Yeah Dad, that would have been cold," a boy's voice stated and she knew that must be Shuichi which meant the other voice belonged to Kurama's father.

"Doesn't she have any family she could live with?" Kurama's father insisted.

Anger, pure and cold, was present in Kurama's voice as he spoke, "No she doesn't. If you don't want her here, fine. We will find somewhere else to go."

"Here you go, dear," Shiori said, startling Raissa. Shiori frowned and said, "What's wrong, dear?"

"Your husband does not want me here," Raissa whispered and watched as something flickered in Shiori's eyes.

"He doesn't, does he? Well, I'll go talk to him. Excuse me a minute," she smiled at Raissa before determination flitted across her face and she started for the door.

Raissa listened as Shiori stormed into the living room. It was hard not to hear her yelling about insulting their guest, his selfishness, and how he would be sleeping on the couch until she felt he was worthy enough to be allowed back in her bed. Then, Shiori reappeared in the room. "Okay, dear. Try on the clothes and see if they fit."

Later that night, Raissa was brushing her hair, looking into the vanity mirror in the guest room while Kurama sat on the bed, watching her. "I'm sorry," she blurted out suddenly.

"Whatever for?" Kurama asked.

"I was the one who told Shiori what your father said," she explained.

Kurama chuckled, "I wondered how she knew what he was saying when she was upstairs in her room. Do not worry. He got what he deserved, in my opinion. Truthfully, I wanted to do much worse to him."

She finished brushing her hair and braided it. She tugged at the hem of the large t-shirt she ended up borrowing from Kurama and a pair of blue pajama pants from Shiori. "I guess I'll go to bed now."

Kurama gracefully jumped off the bed and said, "Alright. Sleep well. If you need anything, I'm right down the hall." Raissa nodded as she climbed under the covers. "Tomorrow, you will get to meet some of my other friends that are like us. They will take you shopping for clothes that you can wear while you're here. Then, Monday, you will have to come to school with me."

She perked up at that, "I get to go to ningen school?"

"Yes. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Kurama's deep sleep was interrupted when the door to his room opened. He sat up, his rose in his hand but he froze when he realized it was Raissa. "Raissa? What are you doing here?"

"I had a nightmare…and I was scared," Raissa replied shyly. Kurama scooted over on the bed and patted the spot next to him. She laid down next to him and closed her eyes. Kurama scooted up until he rested his back against the head board. Remembering Raissa telling them she was part kitsune, he placed his hand on her head and scratching. She began purring and was sound asleep in no time. Kurama smirked and settled in for the night.

The next morning, Kurama woke to a knock on his door. "Shuichi, I went into Raissa's room this morning to give her some clothes but she wasn't…" Shiori stopped talking as soon as she saw the scene in her son's bedroom.

Kurama was leaning against the head board, one arm on the bed next to him while the other was wrapped around Raissa, who was lying on the bed next to Kurama's leg with her head on his thigh. "She had a bad dream last night and didn't want to be alone. Nothing happened, Mother."

Shiori smiled, "I know. You are too honorable to do anything to your friend. I trust you."

"Thank you, Mother."

"I have some clothes for her. Send her to my room when she wakes up. Anything special you two are doing today?" Shiori whispered.

"We are going to our friend's house and hanging there for a while. Then we're going to buy her a few things," Kurama answered.

"Does she have enough money…"

"My friends and I intend to pay for everything, Mother," Kurama reassured her.

"Good. I expect only the best for her."

"Of course, Mother."

"Will you be home in time for dinner? Your father has to work late and Shuichi has baseball practice."

"Yes, Mother. We will be back by then."

"Okay, dear. Have a good day." She walked to the side of the bed and pecked Kurama on the cheek. Then she leaned down and pecked Raissa on the head. Then, she took her leave.

"She's sweet. I like her," Kurama looked down to see Raissa staring up at him.

"She's the best."

Raissa removed her head from his leg and propped herself up on her elbows, "Is she the reason you didn't return to Makai?"

Kurama nodded, "Now, I think this is a discussion better left for when there are no ningens around to eavesdrop. How about we get dressed, get some breakfast, and head out to the temple?"

Raissa blushed when she realized he was shirtless and asked, "Temple?"

Raissa was dressed in a pair of jean shorts, a black t-shirt, and a pair of red converse. She sat at the table, eyeing the bowl of cereal placed before her.

Kurama watched her out of the corner of his eyes as he ate his own bowl of cereal. Smirking behind his spoon, he spoke to her mentally, _'It's not going to attack you.'_

'_It doesn't look appetizing. And look! It's turning the milk brown!'_ she replied.

Kurama chuckled mentally, _'It's supposed to do that. It turns it into chocolate milk. Try it. It is good, I swear.'_

Raissa looked at him in disbelief. With weariness, she grabbed the spoon and brought a spoonful to her nose. She sniffed it first before she put the spoon in her mouth.

"Geez, Shuichi! Your girlfriend is weird!" Shuichi shouted to Kurama.

Kurama's retort was cut off by Raissa. Both of their heads snapped her direction when they heard her gasp. Her face's expression was one of pure shock. She froze for a second before she squealed and dove into her cereal with fever.

Kurama laughed, "I think she likes chocolate."

When they arrived at the temple later, Raissa hung back while Kurama stared for the stairs. He paused when he realized Raissa wasn't with him. Turning back, he asked, "What's wrong, Raissa?"

Wide eyes turned to him, "Do you think your friends will like me?"

"Of course," he responded instantly. "What would make you think they wouldn't like you?"

Her answer was instant, "My mixed blood."

"Hn, like we care about your origin," a voice from the tree above her startled her and she gripped Kurama's arm in fear.

"Hiei, it's not nice to startle people like that," Kurama said calmly, used to Hiei popping up out of nowhere.

"Hn. The others felt your presence and wondered why you weren't coming up."

"We are going up right now," turning, he smiled to Raissa and took her hand before he led her up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs was a beautiful temple with training grounds and not far off was a forest. "It's beautiful," Raissa whispered.

"Thank you," a gruff voice stated and she looked down to see a woman with faded pink hair and beady black eyes. Recognizing her as Genkai from Kurama's description, she bowed respectfully.

"It's nice to see someone still has respect for their elders," Genkai muttered. "Come in, girl and meet the rest."

"Raissa, this is Yukina," Kurama introduced her to a young woman with sea foam green hair and crimson eyes. "She is a Koorime."

Raissa smiled shyly, "Hello, Miss Yukina."

"Nice to meet you Miss Raissa. If you will excuse me, I need to go check on the kettle."

"And this is Keiko and Shizuru. Keiko is Yusuke's girlfriend," Kurama indicated a brunette with large brown eyes. She smiled at Raissa until she saw Yusuke and went to yell at him about something but Kurama was speaking again so she missed what Keiko was yelling about, "Shizuru is Kuwabara's older sister." This brunette was tall, around her height and she smiled.

"Welcome to the group, kid."

The rest seemed to accept her easily enough. Yusuke and Kuwabara were rather funny once you got used to their fighting and yelling. Yukina was sweet and innocent. Keiko and Shizuru were a little raw on the nerves but it was funny to watch them get mad at Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei was rather unsocial and didn't speak much except to insult Kuwabara. Botan was hyper and energetic and Raissa just got tired listening to her.

She wasn't very comfortable with all the people surrounding her so when they all settled down in the living room, Kurama sat down on the couch and she sat on the floor in front of him.

"Do you want to sit on the couch? Keiko asked as she moved over to make space for her on the couch but Raissa shock her head.

"It's alright. I am fine where I am," Raissa smiled softly and turned her attention back to the fight going on. Kuwabara was trying to defend himself from the insults Hiei and Yusuke were shooting at him.

After a few hours of hanging out, Keiko said, "Alright girls. It's time to go!" Botan squealed as she launched herself to her feet from the chair she was sitting in and Yukina giggled excitedly.

Shizuru smirked and walked over to Raissa, holding out her hand, "Time to go, kiddo."

Raissa was confused as she looked over her shoulder at Kurama, "Go where?" she asked as she took Shizuru's hand and was pulled to her feet.

Keiko smiled evilly with a glint in her eyes that made Raissa uneasy, "It's time to go shopping."

"Shopping?" Raissa asked, kind of nervous as her eyes flickered to the others in the room, who were watching her with sympathy.

"It's a pastime for ningen girls," Kurama explained.

'_Why do I get the feeling that I am about to embark on a dangerous journey?'_ Raissa thought.

'_Because you are.' _A voice in her head replied and while she tried to recognize the voice, Keiko and Botan began dragging her towards the door.

_**Dark: Hope you enjoyed! Review please and I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Hugs!!!!**_


	3. Mall Experience

_**Dark: YAY!!! Another chapter!!!! Raissa gets to go to the mall! What things await her there? Let's find out after I thank my wonderful reviewers!!!!**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Akari Neko-chan!!!!**_

_**Fox Girl!!!!**_

_**Caotiex!!!!**_

_**IRrainbow!!!!**_

_**Thank you for taking the time to review and this chapter is dedicated to you!!!**_

_**Enjoy (I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Raissa)**_

Raissa was nervous. She had never been in the ningen contraption called a 'car' before. Kurama had been nice enough to walk with her there so she didn't have to get into the metal box. Now, she was cramped in the back seat with Botan and Yukina. The smell of gasoline and burning rubber was all around and she wished she wasn't part kitsune so she wouldn't have to smell the awful smells but she couldn't change her DNA so she tried to ignore it. Instead, she listened to Keiko talk about her latest date with Yusuke.

"And he was all sweet until we started kissing and his hand slid under my skirt. I pulled away, called him a pervert, and slapped him. Then I left him outside the theatre and went home," Keiko finished.

"You go girl!" Botan shouted in Raissa's ear and the part kitsune winced at the volume. Not noticing Raissa's pain, Botan continued, "Way to show your man whose boss!"

"Botan, I think it would be best in you lower your voice. It's causing Miss Raissa quite a lot of pain," Yukina said as she saw the pain on Raissa's face. Raissa was busy rubbing her ears, trying to erase Botan's shouts that left her ears ringing.

"Oh my!" Botan whispered. "I am so sorry, Raissa. I wasn't thinking about how loud I was. Sorry."

Raissa nodded and sighed in relief when the ringing stopped. "It's alright," she said finally. "Most people forget around me." She smiled at Botan, who looked relieved that she was forgiven.

"Here we are, girls," Shizuru said as she parked her car. As Raissa climbed out of the back, she looked in front of her and saw a building that was larger than her old master's castle, Kurama's house, and the temple combined.

"Wow. What is this place?" Raissa asked as she saw many ningens walking around with kids and bags of stuff.

"This is called a mall. Ningens purchase clothes and supplies here," Yukina replied.

"Alright girls," Keiko began, talking like they were about to go out into a battlefield and were being given an inspirational speech. "We only have a few hours and Raissa needs the works. All articles of clothing are necessary." She turned to Raissa, "Is there any color you don't like?"

"I'm not fond of pink," Raissa replied. Seeing the hurt in Botan's eyes, she continued, "It doesn't look good with my red hair but your eyes are beautiful, Botan. Pink just doesn't match with me."

Botan nodded in understanding and she placed her hand in the middle of the circle the girls had created. Instantly, all the others girls besides Raissa (who had no idea what they were doing) placed their hands on top of hers and Botan said, "Ready? BREAK!"

Raissa was confused and was slightly afraid as the girls grabbed her and dragged her towards the mall.

Raissa was ushered from store to store. She was shoved into so many dressing rooms, she didn't even get to see the rest of the store. Clothes were thrusted into her hands and as soon as she shed one outfit, another was placed in its stead. By the time they took a lunch break, she was relieved.

Keiko leaned over her drink and her determination had yet to fade, "Now, we have enough clothes to last her a month. When we're finished here, we need shoes, accessories, makeup, and any other things you can think of."

Raissa paled, "Would it be alright if we just rested for a few minutes?"

Botan replied, "Of course. That's why we're sitting here and not shopping. We're used to shopping for long hours. Only you and Shizuru seem to lose energy from shopping."

Raissa sighed and said, "If we must continue, I would rather get it over with now than waste time sitting around."

"Excellent!" Keiko said excitedly. "You coming, Shizuru?"

The brunette shook her head, "Shoes and makeup aren't my business. I'll hang here for a few more minutes and then I will hunt you guys down."

" 'Kay, see ya later," Botan said as she and Keiko dragged Raissa off, followed by a giggling Yukina.

Finally! She escaped! Botan was looking for accessories, Keiko looking at makeup and Yukina went in search of a salesperson to see if the shoe she was looking at came in a smaller size. She darted out of the shop as fast as she could and sat down on the edge of a fountain in the center of the mall.

Raissa cringed at all the sound around her. Children were crying, people were talking and machines around her grinded together as they completed the tasks they were created to do. Her nose was also overwhelmed at all the scents in the mall. Sweat, perfume, and body odor filled the air and made her nose scrunch in disgust.

"Hey. What's a pretty girl like you doing here on your own?" Raissa looked up when she heard someone speak and saw two guys standing in front of her. One had short brown hair and black eyes while the other had long blonde hair in a ponytail and baby blue eyes.

"I'm not alone," Raissa replied, not thinking the guys were a threat. She discreetly sniffed the air and her thoughts were confirmed. They were only human. "My friends are shopping in that store there," she indicated the store to her right.

"Well, why don't you ditch your friends and hitch a ride with Kota and me?" the brunette asked and Raissa shook her head.

"I don't think so."

"Come on, baby. We'd be back before you friends even realize you're gone," Kota whispered and Raissa realized he was trying to be seductive. He was failing miserably.

"I don't think Kurama would like it if I went off with you."

"Who's Kurama? Your boyfriend?"

"No." 

"Your brother?"

"No."

"Then who cares? What can he do?" Kota laughed.

"Hm," Raissa thought to herself a moment, "He could shred you to pieces with his rose whip or feed you to his Death Plant."

The boys looked at her like she was insane but she reveled in it.

"Raissa!" All three heads snapped in the direction of the voice and Raissa saw a worried Yukina walking swiftly towards them. The ice maiden ignored the boys as she went instantly to Raissa's side, "Raissa! I have been looking all over for you. I was worried when I returned and couldn't find you. What are you doing out here?"

"Just taking a breather," Raissa replied with a small smile.

"Wow," the brunette that was watching them said, "Your friend is hot!"

"Your friend can come with us. Let's go girly," Kota said as he reached of Raissa but she dodged his grip.

Yukina looked at the boys for the first time and looked alarmed, "Raissa, who are these men?"

"We're her friends and we are kind enough to offer you a ride," the brunette replied with a leer.

"Sorry to disappoint you boys but they aren't going with you." Once again, heads snapped around to find the source of the voice to see Keiko with Botan and Shizuru standing behind her.

"Hey Shimbo, isn't that Urameshi's girl?" Kota asked the brunette.

"Yeah, I think she is," Shimbo replied.

"That's right and I don't think Yusuke would appreciate you talking like that about his friends. Come on Raissa, Yukina. We need to finish shopping." The ice maiden instantly went over to the girls as Raissa casually walked to them.

Upset, Kota shouted, "That's right! Run to your boyfriend for protection!"

Keiko whirled around from the direction they had begun in and snapped, "I don't need to hide behind my boyfriend. I could kick your butt with my hands tied behind my back!"

Raissa wrapped her arm around Keiko's waist and pulled her back towards the group, "Come on, Keiko. They aren't worth our energy."

Shimbo smirked with cockiness, "If you're so sure you can defeat us, try it. Or are you too afraid?"

That struck a nerve in Raissa's core that made her freeze and slowly she turned around to face the boys. Her smirk was dark and she glared at the boys. "I'm never afraid of two dimwits like you."

The next thing those boys knew, they were flying into the fountain, splashing into the water and gurgling water. Raissa stood where they were once standing, her hands behind her back and her leg raise from kicking them.

"There," she said, "I did it with my hands behind my back."

Shizuru, Keiko, and Yukina were instantly at her side while Botan was furiously whispering into was appeared to be a pink compact of sorts. "Come on, Raissa. I think it's time we go," Shizuru said as she ushered the red headed girl out of the mall and into the car. The others loaded up the truck with their purchases and climbed in. The ride back to the temple was silent.

When they arrived back, they all walked up the stairs, their silence still reigning supreme. It quickly ended when they opened the door to see Yusuke and Kuwabara rolling on the floor in a fight. Genkai watched with mild amusement while Hiei sat sharpening his katana in his window and Kurama sat on the couch with a book.

"Yusuke Urameshi!" Keiko shouted at the same time Shizuru shouted, "Kazuma Kuwabara!"

Both boys ignored the girls, who instantly took off after the boys to pull them apart and beat them senseless. Genkai walked over and asked, "Did you girls have fun?"

"Yes, Master Genkai. It was rather interesting," Raissa replied.

"Well, I am glad you had a good time. Yukina, I think now would be a good time for some tea," Genkai said to the ice maiden.

"Yes, Master Genkai," Yukina said with a smile as she made her way into the kitchen.

"I'll make some sandwiches!" Botan said with a smile as she followed Yukina.

Genkai walked off as soon as they were gone and Raissa went over to sit on the couch next to Kurama.

"How was shopping?" Kurama asked as he marked his page and put his book down.

"It was… entertaining. I've never tried on so many clothes in my life. Not to mention the designs are so different than Makai. I couldn't figure out how to put on half of the stuff!" Raissa replied.

Kurama chuckled, "Well, look at the bright side. You must have bought a lot of clothes so you don't have to go back for a while now."

Raissa brightened at the idea, "You're right!" She sighed and closed her eyes, resting her head on the back of the couch.

"RAISSA!"

Raissa groaned as her eyes snapped open again and a cloud of pink smoke appeared, clearing to reveal a very pissed Koenma.

"Raissa! What do you think you were doing!" Koenma snapped as he moved to stand in front of Raissa, towering over the girl seated on the couch.

"I wasn't doing anything," Raissa replied.

"You call kicking two boys into unconsciousness into a fountain in the middle of a crowded mall NOTHING!" Koenma shouted.

Raissa whimpered low in her throat as she moved to cover her ears.

"It wasn't entirely her fault, Koenma," Keiko said as she moved away from a relieved looking Yusuke, "Those guys were jerks. They were trying to get Raissa and Yukina to go with them and then insulted me."

"That doesn't give her the right to use her strength on humans!" Koenma snapped.

Kurama stood before the prince, "Koenma, that's enough."

Koenma turned to him, his eyes glaring, "Don't talk to me like that, Kurama. Your girlfriend really screwed up and who is going to catch hell for it? Hm? ME!"

"She made a mistake. Even you make mistakes, Koenma. She didn't realize the power she has. Most of us do forget that once in a while," Kurama rationalized.

Koenma calmed a degree, seeing that he was losing the battle. His eyes flickered to the girl on the couch. "Fine. I will overlook this transgression but you better keep a sharper watch on her. Remember, you volunteered to watch her. She's your responsibility. If she goes down, you're going down with her."

Kurama ground his teeth, "Thank you for the unnecessary reminder, Koenma." Kurama turned to Raissa and held out his hand, "Come Raissa. I promised Mother we would be home for dinner." Raissa took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. They collected her things and left the temple.

As they walked back to the house, Raissa was watching Kurama, waiting for him to explode on her about how wrong her actions were but as they drew closer to the house, she waited still for the words that never came. Finally, she said, "I'm sorry."

Kurama looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "You have been saying that a lot as of late. What are you apologizing for this time?"

"For getting you in trouble with Koenma," Raissa responded as she hung her head.

Kurama chuckled and Raissa's head snapped up when she heard it, "Do not worry yourself about Koenma. He's just complaining about all the extra work he has to do now. I doubt his father even noticed your incident. King Enma has bigger fish to fry."

"Oh," Raissa replied as his words sunk in.

"And I, for one, believe you did the right thing. Truthfully, those guys deserved a worse punishment than what you gave them. Maybe I should have shredded them to pieces with my whip," Kurama joked.

Raissa stifled a laugh. She had told the guys earlier that Kurama would have loved to do just that, "Or feed them to one of your plants."

"Good idea," Kurama mused as he walked to the front door of the house and unlocked it. He opened the door and waited for Raissa to enter before following her in. "Hello? Mother?" Kurama called as he closed the door.

"In the Kitchen, Sweetheart. Is that you and Raissa?" Shoiri called from the kitchen.

"Yes," Kurama replied.

Raissa took the bags he carried from his hands, "Go join her in the kitchen while I go put my stuff away," Raissa said with a smile before she dashed upstairs.

"Did you have fun shopping?" Shoiri asked as she set Raissa's plate in front of her.

"It was fun," Raissa replied.

"You bought everything you need?"

"Yes. Everything I need, I now have."

"So you're all set for school tomorrow," Shoiri asked as she placed down Kurama's plate before she sat down with her own.

"Yep. Everything's ready," Raissa replied as she dug into her food. 'After what happened at the mall, I can't wait to see what's in store for me at school,' Raissa thought with a small smirk.

Kurama saw her smirk and guessed what was on her mind. He too couldn't wait to see how she would react to school life. Then again, maybe he could wait. It didn't matter though. She was under his protection which means she would accompany him to school. He only hoped they met no disaster like she experienced at the mall. Apparently Hope had other things in store for them.

_**Dark: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please REVIEW and make my day!!!! YAY!!!!**_


	4. High School

_**Dark: It's Raissa's first day of school! Yay! What fun it is going to be. Before the story begins, I wish to thank my wonderful reviewers!!!**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Fox Girl**_

_**IRrainbow**_

_**Akari Neko-chan**_

_**Thank you so much. This chapter is dedicated to you…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters but I do own Raissa. **_

_**Please Enjoy!**_

"So, I don't have to wear pink, right?" Raissa asked as she and Kurama left the house on the way to school. She looked down at her new outfit. She wore a black spaghetti strap shirt, a red mini skirt that matched her hair, thigh length red socks and black boots with buckles that went to her knees.

"Not yet," Kurama replied.

Raissa froze, "What do you mean not yet?"

Kurama shrugged, "You will have to wear it eventually if you plan on going to this school. The school will give you a uniform sometime this week." Horror was still evident on her face as she continued walking. Kurama smirked at her discomfort and said, "It's alright. Pink's not that bad."

"Says you," Raissa muttered.

Kurama laughed as they reached the front entrance of the school. Raissa shuddered when she saw the sea of pink. There were guys and girl milling around everywhere. There was also a large group of girls staring at them.

When she got closer to the group of girls, she realized only some were staring. Most were glaring…at her. She didn't acknowledge them as she walked passed with Kurama. It wasn't until they were inside did she lean over and whisper, "Who were they?"

"My fan club," Kurama replied with amusement.

"Your what?" 

"They are a group of girls who fawn over me constantly. They were glaring at you because they don't like to see me with a girl."

"I could have sworn I saw a few guys in your 'fan club,'" Raissa said and Kurama blushed red.

"Yes…well…I can't really…stop them from…" Kurama stuttered and Raissa laughed. Kurama smirked and place his hand on her shoulder, "All right, enough laughing at my expense. We need to get you your schedule." He steered her towards the office while she continued to laugh and his blush kept getting darker and darker.

"Wow, what a coincidence! I have all the same classes as you, Shuichi!" Raissa squealed as she gripped onto Kurama's arm. She smiled brightly up at him as, once again, he went red with embarrassment. She held onto his arm until they got into their classroom and she released him to go give her slip of paper to the teacher, explaining that she was a new student.

The bell rang and the students settled into their seats. The teacher approached the front of the classroom and cleared his throat before he spoke. "Now, class, settle down." He waited for the class to quiet down before he continued speaking, "We have a new student joining us. Her name is Raissa Chishio. Please, make her welcome." He motioned for Raissa to take the empty seat next to Kurama before he began to start his lecture. 

With a large smile, she sat down next to Kurama and faced the board, pretending to pay attention. She was so lost in thought that she was startled when a folded piece of paper landed on the desk in front of her. She opened it slowly so it wouldn't make a sound and looked down to see writing in a familiar language. It took her a minute to realize it was Tsuchi Gengo or Language of the Earth that most kitsunes with earth powers were taught.

It read:

_May I ask as to why you were giggling like one of my fan girls ever since we left the office?_

Smirking, she wrote,

_If your fan girls are going to glare at me, I should like to give them a reason to glare at me._

She folded the note back up and tossed it on Kurama's desk. He too was careful in opening it and read it quickly. She saw an amused smirk pass over his lips before it disappeared and he pretended like he was taking notes on what the teacher was saying as he wrote back.

He tossed it back to her when he was finished and Raissa was quicker in opening it this time. It read:

_That's suicidal. You're going to get yourself into trouble, then you will defend yourself and bring Koenma's wrath on both of us._

Raissa smirked and replied:

_What's life without a little fun?_

She tossed it back and he read it quickly. He was about to reply when the paper was snatched from his hands. "What's this?" their teacher asked, "A note?" He unfolded the paper and read what appeared to be a bunch of lines, whether they are straight or squiggled, and a bunch of dots. He looked down at Kurama, "What is this? Some type of secret language?"

Kurama looked innocent, "No Mr. Takehima. I am practicing my writing for a project on ancient languages and Ms. Chishio is helping me by correcting my grammar. She is an expert on ancient languages."

Mr. Takehima turned to Raissa and his eyebrow rose in curiosity, "Really, now?"

Raissa nodded and smiled sweetly, "Yes. Shuichi may be good in most of his classes but his ancient grammar needs a little work." She stood up and pointed at her writing underneath Kurama's, "See here? This is how the sentence is supposed to look. You can see the great deal of mistakes Shuichi was unfortunate enough to make." Raissa mentally smirked as she felt Kurama's glare on her.

"I see, Ms. Chishio. Mr. Minamono, I suggest you get Ms. Chishio's help after class, not during. It seems by the looks of this paper, you are in dire need of her help." Mr. Takehima handed the paper back to Kurama and he accepted it without opening his mouth, knowing he would reject Raissa's story about him needing help. Instead, he settled for glaring at her behind the teacher's back. Every time she looked over to see him glaring, she would smile and shrug before turning back to the lecture.

After class, Kurama went over immediately to Raissa's desk and whispered, "I do not appreciate you making me look like a fool in front of the class."

Raissa packed up her book and said, "I'm sorry but that was the only thing I could think of on such short notice. It would have looked like we were just passing notes in a different language if I had explained it any other way."

Kurama stiffened in surprise. He thought about it for a minute and realized she was right. Still, he huffed in annoyance, "You still didn't have to take pleasure in embarrassing me."

She smiled at him as they walked into the hall to their next class, "Oh, Shuichi, so sensitive to what others think about you. It's alright. Even though you appear to struggle with ancient languages, you still have the highest grades in the school," Raissa teased.

Kurama rolled his eyes at her teasing and held the door open for her. She smiled as she walked inside and he followed.

Raissa was relieved when lunch came around. Even though her sense of smell was duller in her human form, it was still stronger than an average human's and the scents in the school were overwhelming. She escaped to the roof of the school as soon as the lunch bell rang, taking pleasure at being high above everyone else. She was looking over the edge of the building when she hear the door to the roof open and many footsteps coming closer to her before the door closed. A stirring in the air behind her told her someone was reaching out for her. She ducked and turned around to face a group of girls and a few guys surrounding her. They were all glaring at her, especially the girl who appeared to be in charge of the group. 'If her looks could kill,' Raissa thought her modification for the old saying. She knew from first hand experience that looks could indeed kill.

The leader of the group had blonde hair to her shoulders and baby blue eyes. Her skin was slightly tan and flawless. She guessed the girl was not Japanese because her features showed a different origin and she remembered one of Kurama's memories of the girl telling him she was from a place called America. She wore the school uniform but had made adjustments that made it totally inappropriate for school, like cutting the skirt so it was short and skimpy.

The blonde spoke and Raissa gritted her teeth against the urge to cover her ears. She has a nasal voice that got on Raissa's nerve after her first sentence. "I don't know who you think you are, new girl," the blonde began, "but Shuichi doesn't belong to you. He belongs to me!"

Raissa's eyebrow rose in amusement, "Really? Since when was it alright to own someone? Last I checked, it was illegal here." Raissa leaned closer to the blonde and whispered, "And being someone who was treated as property, let me tell you, you would never survive. It's a harsh life that your prissy ass would not be able to last for a single day. Having no rights for yourself. Having no say about how much food you get or how much water you need. Your will is your master's. If he wishes you to starve, you will starve. If he wishes you to die, you die." Raissa sent her experiences as a slave to the blonde mentally and smirked as she saw the horror on the blonde's face and leaned back.

One of the other girls in the group raced forward to the blonde's side as she started shivering. The girl looked up at Raissa and shouted, "What have you done to Stacie?"

"I have done nothing other than open her eyes." Sighing, she turned to address the crowd in front of her, "You may follow Shuichi around, believing that he will soon realize that he is deeply, madly in love with one of you but one day, you are going to realize that you are wasting your time and your life. He doesn't want you and I highly doubt he ever will so get over yourself." She brushed past the others and left the roof. She found Shuichi leaning against a tree behind the school, eating his lunch and reading a book at the same time.

He looked up at her as she approached, "There you are. Where have you been?"

She smiled as she sat down next to him, "On the roof, getting some fresh air."

"Hn," a voice from above them said and Raissa looked up to see Hiei leaning against the tree in one of the top branches. Hiei looked down at her with humor in his eyes. "That's not all you did."

Kurama looked up at the demon above them but when he said no more, he looked at Raissa for some answers, "What else happened?"

Raissa sighed and leaned against the tree, her eyes closed, "I got a nice visit from your fan club. They were warning me against being with you. I just explained to them that it was not nice to about someone as if they were property."

Kurama looked confused but Hiei was still amused. Raissa glanced up at him and he nodded towards the front of the school. She glanced over out of the corner of her eye and saw Stacie being led away by a blonde woman with similar features. Stacie was shaking and wrapped in a blanket. Raissa felt bad about frightening the girl but maybe she would understand how she was wrong and treat Shuichi and others with more respect.

Distracting Kurama before he could look over to where Stacie was and asked, "What are you reading? I always see your nose in a book,"

"It's nothing. Just reading a book for school," Kurama replied.

"It is fun to read?" Raissa asked, never able to read books.

Kurama looked at her in shock, "You've never read a book?"

"I have but none of them were books I would enjoy reading. I did cherish the ones I did get to read though. They were the only ones I was ever able to read, so no matter how bad they were, it was better than nothing." Raissa took the book from his hands and read the back.

Kurama watched her with sadness in his eyes. He couldn't fathom how much she must have suffered. She didn't even remember being a child, meaning she must have been a slave for a long time. She'd never know the joys and fun of childhood. She appreciated every little thing that was good in her life and it made him appreciate it more, knowing she was never able to experience it before.

The bell rang and Hiei flitted away. Rising, Kurama outstretched his hand to her. She smiled and took it, rising to her feet. She brushed off her skirt and smiled at him. "Lets go to class," she said as she began walking towards the door.

Kurama didn't move from where he was watching her. She seemed to take on life as it came, appreciated the little things but always looked at the bigger picture. He smiled at the innocent way she looked at life.

Raissa looked over her shoulder to see Kurama right where she had left him. Smirking, she called, "Come on, Slowpoke! We're going to be late for class!"

Kurama smiled and walked over swiftly. As he walked, he promised to himself that he was going to make sure nothing ever corrupted her innocence. She deserved to live a good life and no one was going to take that from her. No one.

_**Dark: I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and I will update as soon as I can. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	5. Risika

_**Dark: I'm sorry the next chapter took forever but I wasn't able to write for so long because I live in California and one of their fires was approaching my house, so it was chaos…yeah…**_

_**On a happier note, I want to thank all of my reviewers:**_

_**White Arc Angel**_

_**Akari Neko-chan**_

_**OcGoddess**_

_**Fox Girl**_

_**And last but not least!!!!**_

_**IRrainbow**_

_**Please enjoy and review to light these dark times…**_

"Come on, Raissa. It wasn't that bad," Kurama smirked as Raissa sighed and shook her head.

"How you survive your 'school' I have no idea. Especially when all those girls chased you after the final bell rang. I hope they don't do that often, if I am going to walk with you everyday," Raissa replied as she rubbed a bruise on her arm from being trampled earlier.

Kurama laughed nervously, "Well, actually, it happens quite often." He stopped walking when he realized, Raissa had stopped and she was looking at him incredulously.

"You are not serious are you?" Kurama's apologetic smile answered her question before it finished leaving her lips. She groaned in her throat and walked up Kurama's driveway. Kurama opened the door and moved back to let Raissa in before him.

Shiori greeted them as they entered but stopped short to gasp when she saw the bruises on Raissa, "Oh my! What happened, dear?"

"Unfortunately, I did not know about Kur-Shuichi's fan club and I was trampled by them after school," Raissa replied with a smile when she saw the concern on the human woman's face.

"Well, we should go upstairs and have them looked at," Shiori said as she reached for Raissa's arm.

"No, Shiori, it's alright. I don't want to take you away from your activities. I'll just go look at them in the bathroom and patch them up."

Shiori looked split. She was half unsure about Raissa being able to take care of the wounds herself and the other half knew Raissa was right about going to help her. She was cooking dinner in the kitchen and she didn't want to leave it for too long by itself.

In the end, Raissa made up her mind for her. Taking the woman's hands and putting on her sweetest smile, "Really, Shiori. You have done so much for me. I can do this on my own. I don't wish to burden you any further.

"All right," Shiori replied reluctantly. "Only if you have Shuichi look at the bandages to make sure you did it right. He's going to be a doctor, you know."

Raissa smiled in Kurama's direction, "I'm sure he would be a wonderful doctor. If you will excuse me." Raissa released Shiori's hands and with a smile, she walked up the stairs.

Shiori instantly turned to Kurama, "She will be alright, won't she?"

"I'm sure she will be fine, Mother. She can take care of herself." Kurama's smile faultered when she felt the flare of a demon's energy in the house and said, "Mother, is dinner burning?" Shiori instantly rushed off to tend to the pots and pans on the stove and Kurama raised upstairs. He tracked the demon to the guest bedroom and peered through the crack in the doorway to see someone sitting on the bed.

Kurama stared at the woman sitting on the bed. Her hair was dark crimson with black stripes. Her eyes were two different colors, one sapphire blue and the other emerald green. Her skin was alabaster white and atop her head was a pair of white fox ears and a white tail laid on the bed beside her. She wore a white spaghetti strap shirt and baggy black capris while she wore Vans on her feet. The Vans were black and on both of them, were skulls with roses sticking out of the eye sockets. The roses both had blood dripping from their petals.

She sat with one arm in her lap while her other hand was wrapped around her upper arm where a large bruise was slowly shrinking. Around the wrist of the hand that held the bruise was what appeared to be a tattoo of a bracelet of icicles. The amazing thing about it was that it was glowing.

Kurama shook his head to dispel his shock at seeing the woman and put on his game face. The fact was that the female demon was in Ningenkai, in his house no less! She needed to be taken care of. Kurama reached forward and slammed the door open, causing the female to jump in surprise.

Raissa sighed when she got to her bedroom. She was still rubbing her very evident bruises on her skin. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it as she listened to Kurama speak to his mother downstairs. She sat down on the bed and felt a ripple over power run over her skin. A few seconds later, Raissa was in her demon form.

Having not seen it for a while, she looked down at herself. She wore clothes that matched the modern era except for the fact that she could never walk amongst the humans because of her fox ears and tail. Around her wrists were tattoos, the right an icicle bracelet and on the left a bracelet of winds and leaves.

Calling on the power of ice deep inside her, she placed her hand over the biggest bruise and used her power to begin healing the damaged flesh. She was healing herself for a few minutes when the door to the room burst open and Kurama walked in, his face set in stone.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked, his voice as cold as the element she had been using to heal.

"What do you mean?" Raissa asked.

"Don't play with me! Who are you?" Kurama snapped.

Raissa's confusion lasted only a minute longer before she realized he didn't recognize her. "It's me, Kurama. I am Raissa. This is my demon form."

Kurama's façade faltered and shock shone on his face, "Raissa? That's you?"

Raissa nodded, "Yes, well, kinda."

"What do you mean?"

"I am Raissa but I am not. Raissa is what I am known as when I am in human form. When I am in this form, I am known as Risika."

"Risika?" Kurama tested out the word.

Raissa smiled sheepishly, "I know it's kinda hard to understand. Just try to think of it as if it were you. You know, Youko Kurama and Shuichi. My master kept me in my human form and did not want others to know I was Risika and so he called me Raissa."

"But you said you remembered someone calling you Raissa before you were captured by your master."

Sadness enveloped Raissa, "Raissa was my mother's name. The voice I remember was my father calling to my mother to get me to safety."

"Why don't you want anyone to know your true name?" Kurama asked, understanding how she left out why she changed her name.

"I am the last of my kind. I would be hunted as a prize, like I was a prize for my master. He never told anyone because he didn't want me to be taken from him when he wasn't paying attention." Raissa gave a cold laugh, "Who would want to steal a dirty, unbroken, ordinary human looking slave?"

"You said you were the last of your kind. What kind?" Kurama asked as he sat down on the bed next to her. She had long ago stopped looking at him and turned her attention to the white walls in front of her, her gaze unfocused.

"My father was a white kitsune from the far north. He was a fierce warrior and defended his pack with all of his abilities. One day, he was walking through the forest of the surround land, searching for a threat to the pack, when he saw a woman bathing in a river. He was captivated by her. He stayed there, hidden behind a tree and watched her until she left. The next day, he was walking the same path, hoping to catch another look at the woman and she was once again at the river. He stayed there to watch her and he was surprised when she called him out. She had seen him the day before, watching her and came back to confront him. They spoke for a long while until the sun set and they had to part ways but not before planning on meeting again the next day. Their meetings went on for weeks and unfortunately, while my father was meeting with the woman, a jackal demon snuck passed and attacked the pack. The pack sentenced him to death but escaped when he heard of plans to kidnap the woman he had been with. Together, the two ran off, from the pack that condemned my father and from the ridged society rules of my mother's people. They were known as the Kouyou, or the Elements."

"You're part Elemental?" Kurama asked, astonished. She nodded and he continued, "I thought the Kouyou were all exterminated a century ago."

"Well, I'm proof that at least one still exists." Raissa smiled and rubbed her forehead with her thumb and when she removed it, makeup colored her skin and an eight-sided star shone on her forehead. At each point, was a different colored circle. On the top was silver, then blue, red, green, yellow, ice blue, black, and white. They each represented an element except for the silver which represented the person who brought the elements together in one body, the Elemental.

Kurama stared at the symbol on her forehead and her eyes dropped to her lap. After a minute, he said, "You told Koenma you were part Fire, Earth, Water, Kitsune, and Koorime. Why did you lie?"

Raissa rolled her eyes, "Like I would give Koenma that kind of information! If I told him, there would have been a leak and I would be hunted just like my mother's people were. I am sorry but I value my life more than I value Koenma's trust."

Kurama watched her and asked, "Then how are you part Koorime?"

Raissa blushed and said, "That is not something I wish to talk about, right now."

Kurama opened his mouth to respond but she glanced over he shoulder just as someone tapped on the glass of the window. Raissa was up in an instant and raced to the bathroom. Kurama went to the window and let Hiei in. "Yes, Hiei?"

"Hn, Koenma has a mission for us and wants the onna to come with us," Hiei stated before he disappeared.

Raissa came into the room a few seconds later. She was once again in her human form and her star was covered with fresh make-up. "So, what's up? What'd Hiei want?" 

"Koenma has a mission and he wants you to come with us," Kurama replied as he stood up.

"Really?" Raissa asked, excitement in her voice. "I've never been on a mission before."

"Please, Raissa, don't let your excitement cloud your judgment," Kurama chided as he brushed past her to walk downstairs and apologize to his mother about how they would be missing dinner.

Raissa smiled at his retreating back and changed from her skirt into a pair of capris similar to the capris she wore when in her demon form but they were red. She also changed her shoes to plain black Vans before she met Kurama downstairs and left the house, on their way to Raissa's first mission.

_**D: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!!!! I could really use the boost! Next chapter as soon as I can.**_


End file.
